


Begging in 7 Different Languages

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: While Count Lucio of Vesuvia takes you from behind, the illustrious Doctor Julian Devorak is tied to the bed beneath you, begging to be loved and paid attention.





	Begging in 7 Different Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on an anon submission on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights).

“Oh Jules, isn’t she just perfection?”

Julian’s whine matches your own as Lucio thrusts into you from behind, his brutal pace causing your breasts to bounce just out of reach of Julian’s parted lips.

“Lean forward a little, pet. Let him taste you.”

You smile as you run your hands up Julian’s arms to where the red ropes twist and wind around his wrists in intricate knots, keeping him bound to the bed. The skin beneath them, normally so pale, is rubbed raw and pink from the friction of his struggles to free himself.

When you lean forward enough for your breasts to be in reach, Julian – so desperate for touch, for taste, for anything in this endless moment of torture as you’re fucked above him – leaps at the chance, craning his neck to latch his warm mouth around you.

“Tell him how good it feels, pet.”

You moan at Lucio’s demand, back arching into Julian’s mouth. “So good! _Fuck_ —”

“Does she taste divine, Jules?” Lucio asks. Julian moans in response, his teeth grazing your sensitive skin. Your jaw drops open, and your head falls back against Lucio’s shoulder.

“That’s enough, pet.”

Lucio’s golden hand presses into your stomach and pulls you back against his chest, away from Julian’s warm mouth. Julian’s eyes go wide, a flush turning the skin of his neck and chest the most delicious shade of pink as he stutters, begging for something more. He’s so flustered that he can’t seem to find the words in the correct language, sputtering words and swearing in all the pretty languages he knows before finally finding the correct one.

“No!” He begs. “No, no, I—please— _please_ —”

“What do you think, pet?” Lucio asks you. His thrusts slow inside of you, moving to a lazy, languid pace. “Has he earned more?”

As he waits for your answer, he brushes the hair from the nape of your neck and presses a single, soft kiss there. You tilt your head down to eye Julian, bottom lip caught between your teeth.

“Please!” He whines. He tugs at the ropes at his wrists, his hips thrash beneath you. In response, Lucio lifts them a little higher, completely out of reach, running a hand down your spine.

“She’s divine, Jules,” Lucio taunts, his voice low in his throat. “So soft to touch, I could come a thousand times inside of her and never tire of it.” He grazes the skin of your neck with his teeth, his sharp little canines making you shiver. “Go on, pet. Put him out of his misery.”

Lucio pulls out of you, and you settle yourself over Julian, still barely out of reach of his pulsing cock. He swallows, his throat bobbing with the movement, before he releases a string of babbling pleas, the flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His eyes are wide, wet, desperate. The sight makes you shiver in pleasure.

You sink down onto him with a moan, throwing your head back and arching your spine. Beneath your hands splayed out against his bare abdomen, you feel his muscles shift and contract, quivering at the newfound feel of your warmth around him.

“Oh, _Ilya_ —” You sigh.

His hips twitch beneath you as you pick up a steady pace, bouncing on his cock, driven on by the desperate sounds of his incoherent pleas. Lucio settles back behind you, the tip of his cock pressing into your ass, teasing and probing as he watches you drive Julian to insanity.

“So _needy_ , Jules!” He scolds, a humoured lilt to his voice. “So desperate for touch.”

Julian’s hips jerk beneath you, and he lets out a strangled cry. You hear the delicate sound of Lucio’s claws scraping along the skin of Julian’s thigh, taunting and teasing, threatening the pain he so craved with the touch he so desperately needed.

“Oh, oh—” You grin at Julian’s babbling. “No, no, yes— _please_ , Lucio, please—”

His head thrashes from side to side as you ride him. You lean forward on your elbows and grab hold of his hair, pulling tight, just like Lucio taught you he so loved. He whines at the pain, and when your teeth nip at his steel-cut jaw, he releases a sob.

“Poor, precious Jules—” You murmur to him. You push the hair off his face and tut quietly under your breath. “Do you want to come?”

“Please! Please—I need—I—”

“You have to ask, of course,” you tell him. Behind you, Lucio laughs, and you know your taunting words have pleased him. “With proper words and full sentences. Can you do that? Can you ask Lucio to let you come, or are you too desperate to form actual words?”

You kiss his Adams apple. He shivers beneath you, the action drawing another whine from him. Lucio, always so intuitive about when Julian will come, takes hold of your hips and lifts you off Julian’s cock, settling the two of you down between his shaking legs.

There, you wait on your knees, Lucio’s cock pressing into your lower back, his arms wrapped around your waist and tracing delicate patterns across your stomach. The two of you watch as Julian thrashes in his binds, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tries to form the words, but he’s too flushed, too heady, too desperate, to find even one in any language he knows.

Lucio reaches around you, the tips of his claws glinting in the candlelight as they once more trace a delicate line across Julian’s thigh. This time, they leave a pink line in their wake. Julian’s cock twitches, and he moans once more.

“Please!” He finally manages. “I want to come, _please_ let me come—”

You’re on him in an instant, your lips wrapping around his cock, your tongue sweeping the salty precum from its tip. He pushes up into your mouth with a whine, his thrusts short, uneven, desperate.

You know his tell and pull back a moment before he comes, leaving him to thrust into the air, spurting his seed over his stomach and thighs while he babbles, _please_ and _thank_ _you_ and _fuck_ in the languages you both know and don’t.

His hips drop back into the mattress when he’s done, his body limp and spent. Behind you, Lucio murmurs his approval.

“Now was that so hard, Jules?” he croons, his claws still at Julian’s thigh, clicking as the tips roll over the still-twitching muscles there. His other hand pushes the hair from your shoulder, pressing a soft kiss that has you sighing. “You know we’ll always look after you. All you have to do is ask.”


End file.
